


Like a Symphony

by Kannraa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannraa/pseuds/Kannraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm, you’re pretty cool, John.”</p><p>Crap, crap, crap! How was he supposed to tell Dave and Rose that he totally wanted to mack on their babe of a sister!?</p><p>Highschool!Stuck in which John slowly finds himself becoming interested in Roxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Symphony

TG: wow are you coming yet?  
TG: can you be any slower egbert?  
EB: sheesh stop being so lame, dave!  
EB: like i said, i’ll be there in a bit.  
EB: just dropping by rose’s house really quick to pick up a jacket i left.  
TG: dude its going to be as fucking hot as global warming focusing on the north pole and melting the all the ice caps and snow and literally setting fire to the damn cold water of the coldest place on earth that could ever exist  
EB: okay, i get it.  
TG: no i dont think you do  
TG: for the next week  
TG: no scratch that  
TG: for the next fucking month you might as well get on a rocket and blast off to space get out of your little fancy rocket and watch it burn and melt as you stand next to the smoking red burning hot of a star we call the damn sun  
EB: dave i get.  
TG: and youre going to be there wearing a jacket and youre going to be wondering why its so damn hot and thats not because youre next to the sun but no  
EB: oh my god dave.  
TG: its because you decided to be stupid and bring and wear a damn jacket like a little prick  
EB: ...  
TG: do you get it now?   
EB: yes i do, but i'm still getting my jacket back.  
TG: whatever just hurry up  
EB: i'm hurrying, i'm hurrying. sheeeeeeeesh.  


\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist[EB] -–

John rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone into his pocket. Dave sure could be dramatic. As his dad’s car pulled up by the Lalonde household, John smiled, and was quick to open the door. “Thanks dad! I’ll be right back!” He grinned as he quickly jumped out of the car, standing tall _(he isn’t actually that tall)_ and proud, happy to have beat his cousin out the car.

Yet, even so, John was quick to snap out of his victory and began a start to the trunk. “Do you need help-”

“No, no, just hurry inside and go get your jacket, John. I can carry all this myself. The door should be open!” The younger boy blinked at his cousin’s insistence for him to just go. He knew that all her stuff wasn’t really that heavy, but she did pack a lot of stuff for her slumber party, so he was more than happy to help, but if she was so insistent, then he figured that he’d just leave it at that. 

Nodding, he turned to head to the door. Maybe she just didn’t want him to see all her womanly things…

…

…

Yeah, that was probably it…

He knocked twice on the door _(to just kind of at least give some sign that he was coming in)_ before reaching down for the doorknob, pulling it open and walking in. 

“Hello?”

There was no reply.

He looked around before noticing a huge fort in the living room made out of blankets, pillows, and couch cushions. Wow, he felt stupid for not noticing that earlier. Looking around, he slowly walked towards it. “Is uh… Anyone inside that thing?”

There was no re- 

“Who goes there?” He almost jumped at the sudden reply. He didn’t expect that at all, but he immediately recognized the voice as Rose’s and Dave’s older sister, Roxy. 

Clearing his throat, he spoke up. “It’s just me, John. I’m not a villain or anything,” he tried to say innocently as he put both his arms in the air, looking at the entrance of the pink and white covered fort. It was a moment before the messy haired blonde poked her head out, smiling when meeting his eyes.

“Hey. Looking for your blue jacket, right?”

“Yep.”

“’K, gimme a sec.”

And with that, she disappeared back into her little fort. “Hello, Lalonde!” John turned his head back as the voice of his cousin entered the house. “I’ll go right along head and drop all my little belongings in your room, so I’ll return down in a moment!”

“Mmmk, Janey!”

And with that, they returned to some awkward silence except for the sound of ruffling and such coming from the blocked off fort. John glanced around a bit, looking at the mess spread across the floor, the cushion-less sofas, the sheets hanging and dangling off the cushions, and then finally back to the entrance. “Soooooooo,” he dragged the long ‘o’ out for a moment. “Did you build this fort?”

“Mmmhmm, of course!” The other girl suddenly popped her head out again and he quickly acted on reflex to catch the light blue jacket she just threw. “Nice catch, by the way.”

Looking at her, he couldn’t help but to smile when he saw her big smile. 

“Thanks, and that’s cool. I built a fort once in my room out of pillows and blankets and all, but then my friend jumped and ruined it.” It made him smile a bit more as she laughed a bit at his little silly story. He felt rather proud that she enjoyed his little story, no matter how silly it actually was.

“That’s awesome, but you better not get any ideas and wreck my fort.” He couldn’t help but to put both his hands up in defense as she gave him a playful glare for a second before she giggled it off. “Sooo, are you gonna stay for pumpkin pie or is that a nay?”

Ooo, that sounded good.

“That sounds great, but actually, I can’t. I only came here to get my jacket and,” this train of thought led him to look back at the door, suddenly remembering that he was suppose to meet up with Dave, Rose, and Jade at the mall. “Actually, my dad’s waiting outside for me right now, soooo…” his voice just kind of trailed off as he glanced back at Roxy. He hoped that he didn’t disappoint her, but he was relieved to see that she only shrugged and gestured him to go.

“Psh, go then. Mmm, maybe drop by and stay for pie another time then, but no promises that it’ll be pumpkin ‘gin.” John smiled a bit at her nonchalant attitude before nodding. “I’ll try, so, alright, off I go. See you, Roxy.” He waved goodbye as he finally turned to leave, also giving a quick wave to his cousin who was finally coming down. 

The dark-haired boy reached for the doorknob, but before he could even reach it, it was already being pushed open. He quickly stepped back to avoid getting hit and found himself left him in front of and facing Dave’s older brother and Jade’s step-brother. He gave an awkward wave and smile to them before slipping past them, quickly heading to his dad’s car, but not before taking one last look behind him at the two.

So they were having a big slumber party. He thought it was just going to be Jane and Roxy, but he guessed he was wrong. Then again, he has little slumber parties with that with Dave and them, so he guessed he shouldn’t be so weirded it. Those four hung out pretty much as much as him and his friends. This was, as Dave would say, ironic, since they were all kind of related and knew each other and all.

“So, did you get your jacket?”

John nodded with a smile as he sat in the passenger seat.

“Alright, to the mall now, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> asdfgh sorry this is so short! I promise the next chapter will be longer, and also, sorry if I take a while to reply! I'm kind of busy but I really really wanted to just write John/Roxy!!!
> 
> Also, I know that there's not that much John and Roxy, but I wanted to begin their affection and relationship slowly and steadily, so sorry about that!


End file.
